Onomatopoeia
Onomatopoeia is a serial killer known for targeting non-powered vigilantes. He earned his name by mimicking the noises he hears though the reason why he does this remain unkown. His first victim was a small-time female hero under the name of Virago, whom he killed by shooting her with a tranquilizer dart causing her to fall several stories high. One of his notable targets was Connor Hawke, the second Green Arrow. He shot Connor, who was saved by his father Oliver Queen, the first and original Green Arrow. While Connor was being operated on in the hospital, Onomatopoeia returned to finish the job but was stopped by Queen and Black Canary. He managed to escape and remains at large. While he has been seen using various firearms, he seems to favor two semi-automatic pistols and an army knife. He's also skilled at hand-to-hand combat. Battle vs. Hawkeye (by Killermoves) Hawkeye, the world's greatest marksman, rides his sky cycle through the beautiful night above Star City. Today, he is given a task by SHIELD to capture a very elusive serial killer whose been on a rampage. Wondering how the organization is wasteful enough to send him just to capture some crazy-ass punk, Hawkeye nonetheless isn't happy to be back in Star City; still remembering his violent after encounter with that smart-ass bearded vigilante. "Heh, maybe I'll pay that old man a visit so we can play Robin Hood again," Hawkeye thought. Then suddenly, a shot rang out from a distance that critically hit the engine of his cycle. Hawkeye lost control as the vehicle suddenly started plummetting to the ground. Calmly, Hawkeye used his grappling arrow to latch onto a building and land safely on top of it, as the cycle crashed heavily onto the highway below. Cursing, he looked around to see who fired the shot. With his great eyesight, he manages to see a glimpse of a sniper scope, before taking cover as a bullet almost hit him in the head. "Jesus that was close!" Hawkeye said. He check yet again and sees that the shooter, hiding in another building just close to his, is none other than his target; the masked killer Onomatopoeia. "Chik-klak!" Onomatopoeia said as he recocks his rifle. But Hawkeye aims his bow in an angle and let's out an explosive arrow. The whole roof of the building exploded in a fireball of fury, but Onomatopoeia manages to jump away as debris fly behind him. "Fwoompm!" he said as he lands on the building where Hawkeye's at. Unholstering his twin pistols, he searches the place for the masked archer. Suddenly, an electric arrow hit him square in the chest and stuns him; putting himdown to his knees. Hawkeye appears from the shadows and lets out an arrogant laught, taunting him, "You like that freak?" Hawkeye then draws and let's loose a blunt arrow to finally finish the killer off, but Onomatopoeia manages to regain his senses and rolls away. Ononmatopoeia continues to fire his pistols as both he and Hawkeye chase and eyes each other with their weapons. "Tsk. Playing hard to get huh?" Hawkeye said before letting out a vibranium arrow that pierced the barrel of Onomatopoeia pistol that shattered it to pieces. Onomatopoeia quickly fires his other pistol and hits Hawkeye in the arm. Cursing in pain, Hawkeye had little time to run as three grenades sets off and shredded his back. "Boom boom boom!" "Son of a bitch!" Hawkeye yells as several more bullets fly with Onomatopoeia yelling "Blam blam!"; hitting Hawkeye again in the leg. Hawkeye was unfazed, and he quickly turns in retaliation to let loose a freezing arrow that scored a direct hit on Onomatopoeia's legs that engulfed it in thick ice. The helpless killer was then shot by a steel tip arrow to the neck by Hawkeye, incapacitating him, and two more on his shoulder and gut. "That shoulda shut you up" Hawkeye said as he was about to call HQ to report the success of his mission. However, as he turns back, he couldn't believe it as he sees the ice shattered and Onomatopoeia gone. Vigilant, he readies another arrow and puts his back on a wall for protection. Out of nowhere, Onomatopoeia suddenly dives unto him pistol blazing as Hawkeye lets his arrow loose. The steel arrow hits Onomatopoeia in the shoulder, but it didn't stop him as closes the gap and punches Hawkeye in the jaw. "Shlickt... Pow" he says. But Hawkeye manages to kick him away before the killer suddenly grabs his knife and slashes Hawkeye's abdomen. Pissed Hawkeye hits him in the chest with his bow, before letting out another arrow that hits Onomatopoeia in the center. But the killer, who seems to be unaffected by his arrows, quickly counters with an elbow. Hawkeye managed to block that elbow with his bow, but his weapon breaks due to that impact. Seeing this, Onomatopoeia let's out a "Swing!" sound as he fully lunghes at Hawkeye with his knife. Hawkeye, defenceless, managed to grab hold of the knife before it hits him, but Onomatopoeia follows his move with a head-up that almost knocks Hawkeye out. The now defenceless Hawkeye can only blankly stare as Onomatopoeia plunges his knife at his collar bone with full force. The knife went deep and Hawkeye let's out a painful yell as he sees his own blood squirt out of him. 'Bobbi..." Hawkeye weakly whisphers as Onomatopoeia removes the archer's mask and pulls the knife off before slamming it upward to Hawkeye's jaw. Onomatopoeia said "thud!" as he feels the long knife pierce the palate and hits the inside of the skull, finally killing Hawkeye. With Hawkeye's mask in his hand, the excited Onomatopoeia can'tt wait to see what it would look like it in his trophy case. Winner: Onomatopoeia Expert's Opinion Onomatopoeia won because he was the smarter, had the better close quarter weapon and fighting skill of the two. His feats of managing to survive being penetrated by arrows was a major advantage against Hawkeye's bow. His cunning also allowed him to think of plans that worked deviously against Hawkeye's aggressive attitude. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:DC Comics Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Vigilantes Category:US Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:North American Warriors